


希望如此

by April0367



Category: Batman (Comics), Flash Point (2007)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April0367/pseuds/April0367
Summary: 托馬斯韋恩跑向了未知的盡頭。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Thomas Wayne, Jason Todd & Thomas Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	希望如此

**Author's Note:**

> *私設眾多，OOC有。  
> *閃點採電影版設定。  
> *內容胡扯，請勿當真。  
> *寫完大綱才發現貓姐插不進去，不好意思。  
> *如有雷同純屬巧合，敬請見諒。

0.  
他感覺到了他的腳在動，肌肉和骨頭在拉扯尖叫，他在奔跑著，伴隨著震耳欲聾的爆炸聲響及刺目強光，傷口血流的有點多並且沒有停止的跡象，他感到一陣恍惚，但他並未停止，雙腳像機械般的執行動作，托馬斯韋恩跑向了未知的盡頭。

1.  
「嘿。」一道聲音說。托馬斯愣了一下，隨即從死亡的夢境中甦醒，對於自己仍然存在的脈搏震驚不已。他發現自己待在一個還挺溫暖的被窩裡，傷口也被好好的處理過了，只剩些麻木感和刺痛。托馬斯勉強扭了扭脖子朝向聲源望去，瞳孔裡直直撞進了黑洞洞般的槍口。  
「說吧，你是誰？」一個挑染著白髮的男人問道。

傑森托德最近霉運罩頂，所以他才會抱著破損的頭罩，咬著被雨水浸濕的辣熱狗，拖著疲憊的腳步在一條天殺的小巷裡看見了一攤混雜塵土的血汙。  
喔，這還挺常見的，傑森吞下最後一口食物想到，通常倒在這裡的不是毒梟就是混混或是瘋子們，總之是些罪有應得的人，而他不屑於這些人渣。但他還是需要經過這裡，他的安全屋就在前方，反正今天已經夠糟了，他抱持著破罐破摔的心情抬腳－－然後踩上了一片黑色布料。  
靠，傑森下意識地收回腳，拿出隨身攜帶的小手電並打開開關，然後照亮了那個破損的蝙蝠頭盔。  
「老頭子？不，等等。」蝙蝠俠不會滿身血汙的倒在這骯髒的陋巷裡，畢竟那個說他獨自工作的男人永不履行他的諾言。眼前這個男人還有微弱的生命跡象，他還有救。  
傑森拖著兩副身軀向安全屋打了個招呼。  
他幫那個陌生男人止住了血，或許這人還需要輸血什麼的，但他還沒厲害到猜對對方的血型。替對方打了麻醉﹙或許沒這必要？﹚後，他盡力穩住自己的手把傷口縫的漂亮，見鬼，他自己對自己都沒這麼溫柔。  
然後他揭下了對方的面具，浮現於眼前的是一張歷遍滄桑的臉，長得跟布魯斯還有幾分相像。  
哇喔，傑森拿著那副面具擺到了床頭櫃上，看來他今天還沒有糟到極點。

暫時的運氣回升並不能拯救他被衰神附體的事實，至少這一週。這才能說明他為什麼會在黑吃黑現場看到一隻大黑蝙蝠，在解決問題後又提起了殺與不殺－－老生常談了，然後更矯情的把話題繞到了小巷裡的八歲小孩，最後又一如既往的以肢體動作結束。  
媽的，這完全沒必要，傑森抹了抹嘴角，檢查了自己的頭罩有沒有破損的太嚴重，然後潛行進了自己的安全屋，確認四周沒有敵人後開了燈，最近這個地方好像被發現了，等這人醒來後就把它徹底報廢。那個陌生男人還沒有醒，不過脈搏已恢復正常，按照以往經驗大概幾小時後會醒來。

「嘿。」傑森試探性地說，沒想到對方真的睜開了眼睛看向了自己。這還是聲控的？他拿起了手槍指向對方，而對方看起來好像不害怕。  
「說吧，你是誰？」  
「......」對方張了張口，發出了咻咻的空氣聲，然後支撐著身體爬起，清了清喉嚨使自己的聲音更加清晰。  
「蝙蝠俠。我是蝙蝠俠。」  
「......」傑森停頓了下，「我問本名。」  
這下對方不回答了，只是說指著他的槍裡僅有打不死人的橡膠彈。  
「但現在的你可不一定。」傑森說道，他感覺對方應該是個難纏的人物，權看正派反派。  
「哼，」托馬斯低聲笑了，「我是托馬斯韋恩。」

2.  
「大紅，我必須要說托馬斯先生還好好地待在六尺之下，」提姆拿著通訊器說道，左手規律的敲著鍵盤，雙眼瞪著螢幕上的數字，「但你給的指紋和他的指紋契合度為99.9％，我認為大概是平行世界或時間線錯亂等緣故，但還不確定。你要不要乾脆帶他回來一趟，例如明天的家庭晚餐？」  
「我把人帶到那裡就離開，不，別想了小紅鳥，我可沒興趣聽鳥媽媽囉嗦，而且你忘記上次發生了什麼事是吧？」傑森轉了轉手腕，又確認了一遍托馬斯還待在房內吃晚餐。  
「一張桌子兩盞吊燈七把椅子十個碟子，這我記得。」  
「你漏了個花瓶，養過金魚的那個。」  
「惡魔崽把它黏起來了，」提姆說，「我只是想說阿福很想見你，Ｂ也......」  
電話被掛斷了，但提姆知道他已經達成了目的。他關掉了視窗清除了紀錄，思考著若平行世界的蝙蝠俠是托馬斯韋恩，那其他人在哪裡？托馬斯韋恩為什麼要穿上制服打擊犯罪？  
提姆盡力抑制自己的思考，別去想那個最有可能的答案，但這實在是過於明顯。

「所以你算我孫子。」托馬斯把碗盤拿到水槽，抽了兩張衛生紙遞給對方。  
「謝了。」傑森決定忽略掉對方話裡的歧義，擦了擦嘴角，把紙團扔進垃圾桶，開始準備夜巡的武器。  
「你......是個義警？」托馬斯問道，他在櫃子上找到了自己的槍，而子彈在盆栽旁邊。  
「姑且算是？我也不清楚。」傑森看著對方裝填子彈，熟練地套上制服，「比起這些，一起？」  
「一起。」  
傑森帶著托馬斯向安全屋說了掰掰。

一個用槍的蝙蝠俠可以給罪犯製造更大的恐懼，畢竟誰都不知道這人的精神是否越過瘋狂邊緣，否則怎麼可能放棄他畢生堅守的原則；而一個會殺人的蝙蝠俠呢？  
對面人數有三個，他們剛剛搶劫了一名或許也不太無辜的老人，正把玩著對方手上的黑水鬼，嘻笑著把老人的腦袋鑲進水泥牆裡，用汙濁的血液在牆上塗畫著雞巴。  
然後其中一人的腦袋化為牆上的另一片汙漬，而傑森跳起踢向另一名罪犯的腦袋，剩下那位逃竄著，被托馬斯補了一槍後倒地。  
「所以......你會殺人？」紅頭罩問。  
「會。」托馬斯說，他檢查了下那個剛被他射中膝蓋的混混，這人還在掙扎，「那個死掉的傢伙剛剛砸爛了別人的腦袋。」  
「看到了。」傑森說，他跑向了下一個街區。

「我有時真的搞不懂他們為什麼老要黑吃黑。」傑森說道，他們兩人走在小巷，積水濺上褲管和咖啡色的血塊混雜一處。  
「利慾薰心，人性本就如此。」  
「冒昧問下，你的職業是神父之類的嗎？」  
「我經營賭場。」托馬斯說道，他們停在了安全屋門口，「你確定這是『你的』安全屋？」  
「打包票保證。」傑森回答道。他的安全屋裡亮著溫暖的橘色燈光，而他記得他有隨手關燈。

「我宣布這個安全屋即日作廢，」傑森嘟囔著，他真的倒楣透頂了，看著屋裡還穿著制服的夜翼，而對方正扒拉著繃帶並對他傻笑。  
「抱歉啦小翅膀，」迪克笑了笑，「借下繃帶，我改天會還。」  
傑森擺了擺手，讓了個位讓托馬斯進來。  
「這位是......」

3.  
「你是托馬斯韋恩！」夜翼尖叫，他倒抽了好幾口涼氣，扶著對方的臉仔細的看，然後想起自己其實和托馬斯韋恩沒有很熟，根本認不出來。  
「我是。」托馬斯回答道，把那個漂亮男孩的手從自己臉上拿開。  
「平行世界﹖」  
「對，考慮到我還沒在這裡看見任何我認得的人。」  
「布魯斯呢？你還沒有見到他嗎？」迪克繼續追問道，傑森從他的眼神中看見了把所有人拉回家的決心，於是決定悄悄離開假裝無事發生，但被眼明手快的大藍鳥拉了回來。  
「他......怎麼樣？」  
「什麼怎麼樣？」  
「......個性，之類的。」  
「......喔，」迪克想了想，決定只說他的一切優點。

那個電子鐘上顯示著凌晨三點零二分。那是人類一天中最虛弱的時刻，而傑森和迪克打著地舖，一個精神奕奕死瞪著天花板，另一個睡眼矇矓但停不下嘴。  
「所以......布魯斯小時候......還做了什麼......？」迪克半睜著眼睛喃喃道，而傑森暴躁的低吼著翻過身摀住了自己的一隻耳朵，留了另一隻聽故事。  
「他啊，我還記得我的布魯斯做過什麼......雖然只是件微不足道的小事......」

「爸、媽，我的牙齒掉了！」小布魯斯興奮的跑向自己的父母，「我應該要把他們放在哪裡？」  
托馬斯和瑪莎看向兒子的掌心，裡面靜靜地躺著一顆米白色小牙，應當已經被清洗過了，上面沒有任何血跡髒汙。  
「或許你可以放在枕頭下面，」瑪莎和藹的摸了摸布魯斯的頭笑著說，「這樣一到晚上，小牙仙就會把那換成硬幣喔！」  
「真的嗎？」小布魯斯睜大雙眼驚喜地問道，天真的笑容浮現於臉上。  
「真的喔，快去吧！」瑪莎再揉了揉孩子的腦袋，看著小男孩小跑步的回到自己房間。  
「瑪莎......」托馬斯有些無奈地說道，而對方笑得更開心了。  
「讓小孩子開心一下吧，這可是他第一次掉牙。」瑪莎說，她想把那顆牙齒作為紀念收在一個小盒子裡。  
「不，我想說的是他可能會整夜沒睡的等牙仙來。」  
「那我等下再跟他說要睡著牙仙才會來。」  
「他會裝睡。」  
「不，他會真的睡著的。」瑪莎自信的說，畢竟一個五歲小孩要怎麼熬一整晚呢？

事實證明她想的有那麼一點美，小布魯斯真的是瞇著眼睛躺在床上不斷翻來覆去，還沒完全睡著。他在十點上床睡覺，但現在已經十二點了，他已經裝睡裝了兩小時但就還沒真正睡著。  
或許托馬斯是對的，她想，這孩子的毅力真的異於常人。而且床頭櫃上還擺著一盤小餅乾，因為布魯斯怕小精靈餓著肚子沒力氣飛。天，這孩子，真正的小牙仙是不會飛的，她和托馬斯都是用兩隻腳走路，而現在還鬼鬼祟祟的守在兒子的房門口等他睡著。  
「嗯，我是對的。」托馬斯壓低聲音說，而瑪莎白了他一眼。

「......然後我們等到了凌晨兩點。」托馬斯說。  
「嗯嗯......嗯......」迪克模糊不清的說道，聲音聽起來像極了夢話。於是傑森拉著棉被蒙到對方臉上，跟托馬斯說謝謝他的睡前故事。  
「晚安。」

4.  
他們一路睡到了隔天下午兩點，決定先回莊園一趟。然而傑森還是沒有在那個時間回到莊園，在半路上他接到了個無人來電便離開了，留迪克和托馬斯獨自回去。

「布魯斯老爺、布魯斯老爺！」阿福急迫地說，布魯斯立即翻身下床。  
「怎麼了阿福？」  
「天啊......您一定要來看看......」阿福的聲音聽起來像是哽咽。

即使過了三十年，他還是認得那張臉，認得那雙溫暖的湛藍雙眼，認得那厚實有繭的掌心。布魯斯慢慢地朝他父親走去，他隱隱約約地看見了對方胸口上的血跡，嘴角彷彿滲著血液，四周似乎散落著白盈盈的珍珠，聽見槍聲和哀鳴。但現在他的父親好好地站在這裡，他的襯衫一塵不染，耳裡聽見的是家人們的歡聲笑語，他再次有了父親。  
「我很高興能再次見到你。」他聽見自己的聲音說。  
「我也是。」托馬斯看著對方的眼睛，他看起來不像個悲劇，儘管這個世界他不在了﹙瑪莎應該也是，他沒聽到任何人提起她﹚，但是他的身旁還有這麼多人，有朋友、有家人，連阿福都還在。  
真好，他的孩子在這裡過的那麼幸福。  
布魯斯一直都是他和瑪莎的心肝寶貝，即是出生在哥譚這座骯髒的城市，他們也盡力讓他向著光明，保持著他天使般的善良個性。  
所以這才是布魯斯那天擋在他們身前的原因嗎？他自信地想保護好他的父母，違背了哥譚市弱肉強食的法則。但是托馬斯最清楚，那天瑪莎的眼淚和笑聲深刻的諷刺著他所努力的一切。

他伸手擁抱了他曾失去過的親人。

5.  
傑森在晚飯開始前幾分鐘來到了飯桌前。這次是破天荒的全員到齊，布魯斯、迪克、傑森、提姆、達米安、芭芭拉、史蒂芬妮、卡珊......這次還有托馬斯。  
人真多，真熱鬧......也真好搞事，布魯斯有先見之明的摀住了臉。但今天有托馬斯在，所以應該會克制一些？  
他猜對了結局但沒猜對過程，這一大家子彷彿就像是要向親愛的祖父展現這個家庭的特色一樣，父慈子孝兄友弟恭。通常能完全不受波及的是卡珊德拉，沒有人敢把任何一根叉子戳進她的盤子裡。於是她在槍林彈雨中繞過了扭打成一團的小紅和小綠，跨過了表面上在擲飛鏢實際上在表演體操的大藍鳥，來到了托馬斯的背後。  
「好吃嗎？」她問。  
「嗯。」托馬斯回答，他的孫女好像不太喜歡說話，問完問題後就開始專心在盤裡的小羊排和西芹菜，吃完後擦了擦嘴。  
「開心嗎？」她又問。  
「嗯，」托馬斯想了想又補充道，「我很開心。」

一枚黑色的塑膠蝙蝠標射中了托馬斯腳邊的地板，但他沒有閃躲的動作，因為他看出了它的軌跡不會影響到他。所有人彷彿被按了靜止鍵一般回過頭，自覺的坐回了位置。  
「嗯，我剛用的是黃色蝙蝠標。」芭芭拉笑著說，而傑森把那個黑色蝙蝠標撿起把玩著。  
「我只扔了叉子！」史蒂芬妮咯咯笑著，很明顯沒有從亢奮狀態回復。  
「她真的只扔了叉子！」提姆在雞肉沙拉裡喊道，而迪克正忙著阻止達米安悶死對方。  
「冷靜些各位，」托馬斯說，布魯斯從他的臉上看到以往的惡作劇笑容，原本放下的手又決定摀了回去。  
「我想分享個故事。」

布魯斯從以前就很喜歡往各種角落藏東西，在書櫃後塞滿乾燥花和葡萄果乾、在鋼琴音箱裡裝滿了各式各樣的螺絲釘、在後院裡挖洞埋了七巧板。他和瑪莎都不知道這是為什麼，但看在布魯斯沒有藏什麼違禁品的份上就當作無事發生。  
直到有一年復活節，托馬斯和瑪莎想要提前藏好彩蛋來給小布魯斯一個驚喜，但善解人意的布魯斯甜甜地笑著說不用，因為他早在幾個月前就藏好了﹙但他忘記把蛋液倒出來！﹚  
「我還以為是小雞孵化才導致冰箱裡雞蛋數量變少的。」阿福涼涼的說。

他們最後全家出動，在莊園的各個角落裡搜查那些彩繪過的生雞蛋。布魯斯說他印象中他藏了二十個復活節彩蛋，而他們幸運的找到了五個，在花瓶裡、吊燈上、烏克麗麗裡、樹洞中、  
和冷凍庫裡。  
而後阿福從閣樓裡翻出了三個，全部都灰濛濛的看不清圖案。  
然後在上廁所時，托馬斯發現了五個，全部藏在馬桶水箱裡，而布魯斯的解釋是他最後有點累於是就把剩下幾顆放在了一起。

而他們那天還是沒找到剩下的七顆彩蛋，直到又幾個月它們全部臭掉為止。

「當然，以上都是我那個世界發生過的事，可能會和這裡有些出入。」  
「的確，有過之而無不及。」阿福想起了以前在碗櫥裡翻出的小東西，和托馬斯一起露出了意味深長的微笑。  
他們很給面子的沒笑出聲，但其他人就不同了，提姆誇張地向後仰，正好把腳翹起來掀了達米安的椅子，而史蒂芬妮的咯咯笑和迪克的反派笑從一開始就充當了背景音。

在一片亂哄哄中門鈴響了，阿福離開了飯桌旁去開了門。  
「布魯斯老爺，外面有人找您。」

6.  
「那個......我有打擾到什麼嗎？還是我等下再來？」巴里有些尷尬地說，他好像誤入了一個溫馨的家庭聚會，他一眼就看到了坐在主位的托馬斯，於是他禮貌性的微笑。  
「現在就可以。」布魯斯離開了位置來到門邊。巴里不可能在沒有急事時隨便打擾他人，而他沒有用聯盟通訊，估計是因為這是不好被聯盟成員知道的事。  
他們一同來到了門外，布魯斯不急著回去，因為裡面大概會有新一輪混戰，而且巴里看起來支支吾吾地，大概一時半會解決不了。  
「發生了什麼？」他問，而對方又做了好幾個深呼吸。  
「那個......我知道你們和托馬斯......不是，托馬斯他......」  
「平行世界的問題？」布魯斯說，他心底一涼。  
「其實也不算是......我之前提到他來自閃點世界，而在一次毀滅性的爆炸後那個世界不復存在，」巴里停了下來喘了口氣，同時也發現了對方越來越糟糕的臉色，「其實在最後逆閃電沒死，現在靠著神速力續命......」  
「而他來到了這個世界。」布魯斯問了個肯定句，並暗自記下神速力續命的相關信息。  
「對，」巴里說，「但他同時也讓托馬斯來了。我不清楚他的目的，也不確定這是否是他有意為之，但這其實打破了世界的平衡，並且他原世界發生了如此糟糕的事情，可能會影響到我們現在的世界。」

他們停了下來思考，沉默席捲了大地。  
他們都明白閃點世界發生了什麼，亞馬遜人和亞特蘭提斯挑起了第三次世界大戰，導致半個大陸都被攪和的生靈塗炭，而他們的同位體也都命運多舛，活下去的人和他們性格迥異，大多暴力兇殘藐視生命，而性格相近的人幾乎不得好死，有著糟糕的結局。  
如果這些事情影響到了他們的世界，事情將一發不可收拾，極有可能帶走許多無辜性命。

「我其實是在處理逆閃電屍體時發現了頻率的不同......」  
「你剛說你們能用神速力續命。」  
「是，但沒很久而且他還使用了過多神速力。我不確定這會影響多快或多大，但或許你們能先好好地待一會兒，布魯斯，」巴里說，「我知道這感覺有多好。」  
布魯斯沒有搭話，他就保持沉默地站在了那裡，宛如一座雕像。他感覺到了耳邊微風的吹拂，  
腳下草皮的柔軟，但一切又彷彿夢境一般，最終必須清醒。

「要怎麼讓他回去原本的世界？」布魯斯問。  
「在神速力裡有條通道。」  
「他將在那裏死去，是嗎？」  
「......因為爆炸，對。」巴里知道他自己說了一件很殘忍的事情，或許他不應該找布魯斯談，  
而是直接去找托馬斯，但無論如何他們都必須面對再次分離的痛苦。

7.  
阿福幫托馬斯收拾了一間客房，雖說他也是托馬斯韋恩，但畢竟不是這個世界的，阿福想好好保存這份回憶。但這不代表真的每個人都會待在莊園過夜，例如飛回少正的提姆，他說他的隊友們需要他幫忙﹙填報修單、管教小孩、當心靈樹洞等等﹚，還有跑回自己的另一個安全屋的傑森。即使會待在莊園裡，也不代表會乖乖待在自己房間裡睡覺。  
托馬斯在床上躺了三秒不到，就被一隻形跡可疑的大藍鳥半推半拉的帶到了布魯斯房門口。迪克笑嘻嘻地比了個禁聲手勢，而後以迅雷不及掩耳的速度打開了門，卻發現布魯斯像是預知了一切一樣，正無奈地看著他。  
「好吧，」迪克聳了聳肩，「原本想給個驚喜的。」  
他拉著托馬斯跳上了床，布魯斯的床鋪很大，足夠好幾個成年人擠在一起。迪克鑽到了布魯斯的右邊，因為那裏有著漂亮的月光，他躺下後小小的翻滾了一下，然後便冒出頭，興奮地看著表情有些尷尬的養父，這人似乎又預知了接下來的事情。  
「吶托馬斯！可以再說說布魯斯小時候的事情嗎？」  
他就知道。布魯斯往下挪了挪，直到棉被蓋住了他整張臉，但當他想再往下縮時，腳卻碰到了一個軟軟的、毛茸茸的東西...…  
卡珊面無表情地跳了起來環顧四周，四人八目相望，然後卡珊裹著自帶的小毛毯，像隻貓咪一樣躺在了不知道是誰的腳上。  
「......嗯哼，請繼續吧托馬斯！」迪克說，這次他沒有翻過身，但依舊難掩興奮。  
托馬斯低笑了一下，布魯斯難為情時就會閉眼裝死的習慣還是一模一樣。  
正當他準備開口時，門縫突然的變大了一些。他們看著躡手躡腳進來的達米安陷入了沉默，而後者在一瞬間關上了門，隨後像是做好了心理建設一般又開了門。  
「父親。」他說，然後向托馬斯點了點頭，思考一會後躺在了迪克的右邊但保持了一定距離，而迪克正陷於無法擁抱自己可愛弟弟的悲傷之中。

布魯斯不記得他們的對話在誰的笑聲中結束的，他只知道自己的腳很麻，因為某隻大藍鳥竟然也倒在了他的大腿上，而他的肩膀抵在了托馬斯的膝蓋上，卡珊又躺在了迪克的大腿上。只有達米安沒有同流合汙，遺世獨立的睡在床的最右端，看起來搖搖欲墜。  
他轉頭看著他的父親......的同位體，他很久沒這麼幹了。  
他也很少能在這麼一個寧靜的早晨享受著全家人的溫暖，就算有人不在場，他也清楚明白他們的監聽器與大家同在。

他閉上了眼打算再睡一會兒，今天阿福一定會答應他再睡五分鐘的要求。

8.  
這個世界的蝙蝠洞和他的蝙蝠洞不一樣，這裡的各種事物都更加的人性化，托馬斯在撿起了第五個包裝紙後這麼想到。他轉向了在場的幾個人，而沒有人想跟他對視。如果阿爾弗雷德在這裡，他一定會挑起眉頭，對著所有人－－提姆和芭芭拉－－露出了阿福不贊同的眼神。  
「青少年成長期，」提姆乾笑著補充道，「我需要足夠的熱量。」  
然後他和芭芭拉悄悄地用腳把地上的垃圾掃到一邊去。

這是托馬斯韋恩第一次走下這裡的樓梯，他看著玻璃後面的制服若有所思。為什麼這些制服會在這裡？他自己可沒有這種習慣，制服都是好好地放在衣櫃裡，而不是宛如紀念一般展示著。  
「這是用來紀念的嗎？」他問，注意到了其餘兩人略為緊張的神色。這不太對勁，於是他沒有待在原地等答案，逕直走向了他覺得最可疑的一個。  
「這是誰的？」  
芭芭拉小聲地嘀咕著說不應該帶他下來的，而提姆臉色鐵青的閉著嘴巴。  
托馬斯指的是二代羅賓的制服。

只要他想知道，就一定會得到答案。  
托馬斯韋恩走在向晚的哥譚街頭，夕陽把天空染成了一大片的血紅色，但仍摻雜了些許金絲，彎彎繞繞的鑲入紅幕。行人安靜地走過，忙著在完全入夜前回到自己的家緊閉門窗。托馬斯知道這和他的哥譚不一樣，行人不一樣、天空不一樣、罪犯也不一樣，僅有同為瘋子這點相似的可笑。

小丑不一樣，他們是不一樣的人，他們做了不一樣的事情。托馬斯繞進了和他印象中最相似的那條巷子，但他沒敢久留，只消一眼就能讓他腦海內的噩夢重演。他快速的從另一端離開巷子，有些踉蹌的左拐，撞見了一名搶匪－－又一名搶匪，用槍指著一對夫妻，而一個小女孩跌坐在一旁瑟瑟發抖。  
他將拳頭砸向搶匪，搶匪挨了兩拳後狼狽逃開，但那對夫妻仍然感到恐懼。他們把幾個皮夾和首飾扔在地上，結結巴巴的說那是剛偷來的，但請別告訴警察...…  
托馬斯為這一切感到悲哀，他還是把那對夫妻交給了警察，在警笛聲中他看著那個蜷縮著的小女孩，她將會被送往兒童安置中心之類的地方。

他又離開了，在路上遇到了正拿著晚餐食材的傑森，他用左手抱著，右手開門，眼角餘光瞄到了托馬斯。  
「天，老老頭﹙Older-old man﹚，你是要我報廢掉幾個安全屋？」傑森假裝抱怨的說，「晚餐吃了嗎？」  
托馬斯誠實的說還沒，於是傑森讓開了一步讓托馬斯進來。傑森感覺這位異世界的來客和他自己很是投緣，畢竟他們的理念就本質上更加相近，或許這是他曾經期望的蝙蝠俠？不，他們不一樣，傑森暗自搖了搖頭，捲起了盤中的義大利麵。

托馬斯沒有在傑森的安全屋裡過夜。相反的，沒有人知道他去了哪裡，但他們都知道他會好好照顧自己。

9.  
「這不太對勁，阿卡姆的攝像頭被動了手腳，」蝙蝠俠說，他正坐在蝙蝠洞裡，瀏覽著眼前的監控資料，「這裡、這裡、還有這裡......畫面跳掉了。」  
他跳下椅子，他知道有什麼災禍正在醞釀，他需要前往阿卡姆瘋人院。

沒有一個看守者知道蝙蝠俠為什麼要來，他的腳步太過凌厲，神色過於匆忙，好像有什麼驚滔駭浪一般。而幾秒後他們理解他如此緊張的表現，因為瘋人院裡緊鈴大響，伴著幾聲滑破空氣的尖銳笑聲。  
小丑沒有待在他的牢房裡。

「食堂有嗎？」  
「沒有！」  
「焚化廠？」  
「沒！」  
「停屍間？」  
「沒、沒有，」守衛喘著氣喊，「但他也沒有逃出去的痕跡！」

「他的確沒有逃出去的痕跡，」蝙蝠俠低聲說道，他發現了倉庫大鎖下的油滴，鎖雖然完好，  
但這能代表有人剛開了鎖。蝙蝠俠試著模仿那人的手段解開了鎖，撲面而來的是陳年霉味和一股子焦味。那些看守者慢了一步，以為這裡不會有任何人經過－－他們錯了。

小丑的屍體頭部中了一彈倒在血泊中。

蝙蝠家族的半數成員聚集在屍體旁邊。蝙蝠俠沒有用家族內部通訊而是用個人頻道來說明這件事，為了避開傑森和芭芭拉，他們的心早已支離破碎，不必再承擔這些糟心事。  
「Ｂ，他們遲早會知道的，」夜翼說，「我知道你想盡量不讓他們看到現場避免過度刺激，但我覺得這不算是好主意。」  
「......我也不知道什麼算好主意了。」  
或許他們應該要先找出「兇手」，找出那個殺害了犯罪王子的人，理智告訴他們這麼做。  
或許他們可以依循情感，放著哥譚裡又一具並不無辜的屍體腐爛，阿卡姆還能少個床位。

可笑，這些人真以為瞞不住他？傑森從圍牆上跳了下來，沒有發出任何噪音。他踏過積水，故意躂躂的踩過，讓泥濘濺上褲管，反正衣服早該洗了，他想。然後他摘下頭罩，頭罩的重量不輕，但他還是可以輕鬆地把玩著。他把頭罩拋起，看著它落下，再用另一隻手重複同樣的動作。就這麼來回幾次後他逐漸感到乏味，把紅頭罩穩穩接住後和它四目相對，用盡全力讓自己的頭腦保持空白。  
然後他閉上了眼。

「兇手是個內行人，而且非常的小心謹慎，」蝙蝠俠拿著鑷子檢查著那顆子彈，「幾乎沒有留下任何的物證，任何的。」  
他回到了監控台，點開了一個視窗，轉動椅子對夜翼說道：「我們能掌控的線索有以下幾點。小丑在死前大笑了幾聲，但最後能錄到的聲音是個語助詞，他們應當認識，而且兇手應該是不太可能殺他的人。」  
「所以他才發笑，」夜翼接著說，「但兇手為什麼要特別把小丑帶去一個廢棄倉庫？」  
「這個應該和兇手的動機有關，」紅羅賓說，「並不單單是因為小丑殺人如麻，而是更......私人的理由。」  
他停頓了一下，這時托馬斯從樓梯上走了下來，看了看屏幕。  
「我不是懷疑頭罩的意思，他有不在場證明，當時他人在冰山餐廳。」紅羅賓補充道。  
「我們沒有那個意思，」夜翼驚訝地說，「是吧布魯斯？」  
「是，儘管這線索看起來蠻像。」布魯斯說，他避免發出可疑的停頓，而他成功了。

或許是誰為了大紅做的，提姆暗自想。

阿福把布魯斯和提姆叫回了臥室，而迪克要去車站趕最後一班去布魯德海文的車。提姆在阿福入睡後輕手輕腳的回到了蝙蝠洞，發現了托馬斯還在那裏。他們互道了聲晚安，但沒有人睡著，只是靜靜地盯著那顆子彈。

「嘿，」提姆輕輕地扯了扯托馬斯的衣角，「是你做的嗎？」  
托馬斯沒有立即回答，只是對這個聰明過頭的小偵探露出了憐憫的神色，因為這注定了對方無法擁有一個平凡簡單的幸福人生。他沉默了一小會兒，久到提姆以為他沒打算回答時，他開了口：「我做的。」  
「......布魯斯知道嗎？」提姆沉默半晌後問道。  
「我想答案是否。」  
「他不想知道。」  
「......對。」

正如同超人只聽見自己想聽的，蝙蝠俠也只知道自己想知道的。

10.  
「羅賓，你差點打死了那個人。」蝙蝠俠帶著慍怒地說，他原本以為達米安已經完全地從刺客聯盟過渡至蝙蝠家族了。達米安．奧古．韋恩在一開始的確殺人不眨眼，在刺客聯盟的畸形教育下這也是必然的結果，但所有人都知道在迪克的帶領以及他自身的努力下，他在慢慢改變。已經有好幾年沒發生類似的事情了，布魯斯想，或許他應該換一種說法。  
「達米安，」他低聲說，而對方沒有回話，像是在思考著什麼，「發生了什麼事？」  
「我......不確定，父親，」達米安說，「我覺得我的思緒相當混亂。」  
「我有些不明白哪些做法是對的。」達米安輕輕地說，他需要一段時間來沉澱腦中過多的資訊，白癡德雷克沒發現他順手黏在他身上的竊聽器，在達米安準備把內容過濾一遍並銷毀後，他聽見了他和祖父的對話。

對於小丑死亡的案子，他覺得是對方罪有應得，但在蝙蝠洞的教育下原本他決定要和所有人一起追查此案，只是現在一切都不同了，托馬斯殺了他，用一顆子彈。達米安悄悄地想著因小丑而死的那些無辜市民，和此舉能避免掉的傷亡，然後毫不震驚地得出了結論。  
如果殺了一名罪犯能挽救更多人命，那這樣做究竟值不值得？

「父親，您教導我要遵守不殺原則，能否說明這樣做的原因？」達米安抬起頭問，而布魯斯蹲下了身。  
「殺人是件困難的事，但只要有了第一次，接下來便會輕鬆得多，」他頓了下，思考怎麼把這個原因說得更清楚，「我不希望任何人因此變的嗜殺，變成瘋子。」  
「但如果這樣能拯救更多人？」  
「達米安，要先拯救自己，才能完全拯救他人，我父親也曾這麼說過。」  
「不過他殺了小丑。我一直在思考哪種方式是正確的，不過我還沒完全得出答案。」  
「......他殺了小丑。」布魯斯複誦到，而達米安察覺他其實並不知道此事。

說不知道是在自欺欺人，布魯斯想，若依他以往的情況，那麼他會第一個懷疑托馬斯，這個人符合推測的動機，他的確有可能因而殺了小丑，他只是不想去承認這個事實。他早在一開始就知道托馬斯會殺人，但他還是不希望親眼看到這種事情發生。

父母的死讓他有了不殺原則，但托馬斯的做法讓他感到了一種說不上來的感覺，不是失望也不是憤怒，而是另一種令人想逃避的感覺。

閃電俠又來找了他，他完全知道對方的目的，對方盡量保持著委婉的語氣，只是說現在超人都不敢讓神奇女俠和海王一起出任務。

11.  
迪克很高興布魯斯可以再次享受親情的溫暖，他值得。雖然他也很想待在那裏，但布魯德海文警局可不會允許他這麼幹。於是迪克恢復了以前的日常生活，白天是一名認真盡職的小警察，夜晚是來去無蹤的城市守護者。這樣的生活其實挺好，迪克嚼著麥片想到，這代表沒有任何罪犯惹事。  
但平靜的日子沒有過多久，他接到了一通電話，來自芭芭拉的。蝙蝠女在電話的另一頭說著要他能不能盡量快點回到哥譚。  
「小芭？發生了什麼？」他緊張地起身，披上了外套走出家門，準備前往車站。對方沉默了很久，然後主動提起了那件事。  
「小丑死了，對吧？」  
迪克能聽到對方的聲音微微發顫，於是他覺得應該要先安慰對方，但對方沒有把焦點停留在這裡，而是直截了當的說了重點。  
「托馬斯做的。」  
「我......啥？」

他當天下午就回到了哥譚，芭芭拉已經在車站等他了，她的臉色有點陰沉。  
「小芭，你還好嗎？」迪克問道，而對方搖了搖頭。他們一路上都很安靜，或許是因為不知從何開頭，也可能是因為不確定該有什麼立場。  
「......其他人知道嗎？」十幾分鐘後迪克打破了沉默。  
「卡珊去了香港，我目前沒有打算說，因為和他待在一起時她看起來很開心。其餘人都知道了，因為幾個竊聽器。」芭芭拉回答，她看著天空拼命的呼吸空氣，她總覺得有些缺氧。  
「這樣啊。」迪克回答，但其實比起小丑的命案，他更擔心他的家人的心理健康。芭芭拉的臉色看起來很不好，或許一開始沒有告訴她這件事是個錯誤的決定。  
「其實我有預感警察會吃案。」芭芭拉突然冒出了一句話，她深深了解哥譚的腐敗，即使是一般民眾，警察都有可能因證據不足之類的該死理由而放著不管，而小丑又不是什麼好人，誰會費盡心力的去追查兇手？  
「我也明白，」迪克說，「但我相信義警的職責便是處理那些法律不可觸及的地帶。」  
即便對方是個人渣。對，即便對方是個人渣。  
他痛苦地摀住了臉，而芭芭拉輕柔的撫摸著他的背脊。

12.  
平行世界的影響越來越大了，開始只是超人頻繁覺得全身無力，找了扎塔娜也不見起色，後來逐漸演變成神奇女俠和海王的矛盾越演越烈，甚至無法共處一室，而哈爾則不斷在戒指電力充足的情況下從空中掉落。  
閃電俠知道事情無法再繼續拖延下去，現在就結束一切的話還能使一切變化歸零。這次他沒有去找布魯斯，而是直接去找了托馬斯談談。  
「打擾了托馬斯，你還記得我是誰嗎？」他來到了蝙蝠洞，幸運的是對方就在這裡。  
對方點了點頭。  
「其實我來這裡的目的是......」  
「我知道。」托馬斯打斷了對方的話。  
「這樣啊，嗯......」巴里的確曾想過會有這樣的情況，他也理解對方不想離開的原因，但接下來他就不知道該怎麼接下去了。他應該要狠下心來抓起托馬斯就跑嗎？  
這時布魯斯從樓梯上走了下來，他看著托馬斯和巴里，默不作聲地站在了那顆子彈後方，而托馬斯也沒打算開口。  
正當巴里覺得尷尬而打算找個藉口離開時，布魯斯叫住了他。  
「最晚什麼時候？」  
「啊？呃......越快越好。影響越來越嚴重了。」巴里回答，他真的很擔心這個世界的未來發展。布魯斯和托馬斯全看向了他，於是巴里退了好幾步，再也忍不住衝動衝出了蝙蝠洞，留下了一句話，說決定好了請盡速聯絡他。

「我知道你要說什麼，」托馬斯說，「我很清楚我在做什麼，而你也很清楚。」

「......為了傑森？」布魯斯問，他也曾無數次的想親手殺死小丑來為傑森報仇，但他也明白如果他真這麼做的話會有什麼後果。他會接二連三的殺了謎語人、雙面人、企鵝人、稻草人－－反正已經殺了人不差這幾個－－然後他可能會殺了導致他人因貧困死去的劫匪，因為他間接殺人。他能在最後保持神智清醒嗎？又或者阿卡姆是專為他而建的墳墓？  
他當然知道有些人的確該死，但是義警這個身分已經遊走在了法律邊緣，他們不是法律的化身，其實更偏向私刑正義，正因如此，他確信他必須要確保自己待在法律能漠視的那一塊，那裡沒有法律，但是並非沒有罪犯。  
他不會越線。

「不，不只是那個。」托馬斯說，他站起了身，站在布魯斯的對面，子彈的另一邊。

13.  
「為什麼要這麼做？」那天提姆把達米安的竊聽器踩碎後問道，這下達米安也知道了，好吧，應該還過得去。  
對方沒有搭話，背過身後才緩緩開口：「你知道蝙蝠俠象徵著什麼嗎？」  
「恐懼？」提姆給了個最直白的答案，但他清楚這不是對方想要的。  
「悲劇，蝙蝠俠就是個悲劇。」托馬斯說。那晚他被迪克拉去布魯斯的房間，他清晰地看見了對方胸骨上的一道疤，和其餘遍布全身的大小傷口。托馬斯韋恩想避免掉這樣的事情發生，他想徹底根除掉他在死亡邊緣遊蕩的原因，於是他決定摧毀那些瘋子們，由他這個瘋子動手。  
反正他早就越過了那條線，他不怕殺人。小丑不僅因為娛樂或其他什麼理由殺了無辜的人，他還殺了傑森托德，曾弄殘了芭芭拉，還長年和布魯斯作對。所以托馬斯決定由他先開始。  
「而你認為你在使布魯斯不會變成悲劇，你想要他放棄當蝙蝠俠。」提姆說。  
「對，我已經失去過我的兒子了，我絕不會再失去一次。」

他可能會對其他人動手，提姆想，只是還沒決定是誰。或許他應該讓布魯斯和托馬斯談一談，他們只是需要溝通。

他們都知道蝙蝠家族的「溝通」代表著什麼。

14.  
他們在蝙蝠洞裡打了起來。  
雙方動作靈巧的跳起、出拳、踢腿，他們都經歷了糟糕的那個夜晚，都有過那種撕心裂肺的痛楚，都擁有無比固執而堅定的信念。  
來回幾招後，托馬斯瞄到空檔，將對方摔了出去，而布魯斯保持平衡的落地，改隔著幾公尺對峙。  
「你沒必要繼續當蝙蝠俠。知道嗎？只要我消滅了你所有的敵人，你就可以好好的繼續生活下去。」  
布魯斯沒有說話。或許托馬斯的種種經歷使他更能放開手腳的攻擊，但這裡可是布魯斯的蝙蝠洞，是他的主場。像是托馬斯絕對想不到他腳下、頭頂、背後有什麼地形優勢可利用，但布魯斯清楚得很。他扔出了蝙蝠標，被對方的蝙蝠標半途攔截而插到了一旁地上。  
「我從不奢望這輩子平安無事！」布魯斯吼道，也因此托馬斯沒注意到腳後那枚蝙蝠標正在冒煙，隨後爆炸，雖然只是小型的，但他還是避了開來，與布魯斯拉近了距離。

他們的動作從未停下，誰的腹部挨了一腳，誰的下巴又挨了一拳，那是兩個支離破碎的靈魂在互相撞擊，彼此掙扎著動作。  
「你每天都將自己懸在生死關頭，還有其他人，你要我眼睜睜看著我的家人逐漸死去？」托馬斯再也忍不住的怒吼道。  
「並不是你的作法，而是你的內心。殺人並不使你高興，反過來，你要我看著我的父親－－一步步陷入深淵嗎？」布魯斯回答道，他理解托馬斯的做法，但他並不同意，他盡力使所有人心中都存有那條不殺原則，他希望他們沒有人會墮入無底洞。同樣的，托馬斯已經傷痕累累，他不想看到他的父親陷入崩潰。  
「你需要不殺原則。正如同破窗效應，你需要一道界線來控制自己不會陷入瘋狂，來保護自己身邊的家人及朋友，保護你的人性。但我不同，我獨自工作，而我的人性早在幾十年前就被射成碎片。」伴隨著一陣陣骨頭碎裂和槍聲，托馬斯知道他在拯救他的哥譚，第三次殺死罪犯後他就說服自己毫無知覺。  
「你並不是毫無人性，如果真如你所說，你並不會希望我好好活著。」  
「或許真是如此。」托馬斯說，他把對方扔了出去。

「你是真的認為沒有阿卡姆那些人，我就會一輩子平安長大嗎？」布魯斯用他最清晰的聲音說。  
「我希望如此。﹙I hope so.﹚」  
「這並不可能，我們都知道。」布魯斯搖搖晃晃地站起身，而托馬斯陷入了沉默。他其實也只明白他想明白的事，罪惡不止，只是未曾發現。

他拿起了聯盟通訊器叫來了閃電俠，後者對這裡發生的事情感到相當震驚，但托馬斯只是要他跑起來。

「我們的理念不同，但我仍以你為榮，我的兒子。你的哥譚需要你。」托馬斯說，而布魯斯主動擁抱了對方。

他看著他的父親再次死去，他又失去了他的父親。

15.  
「布魯斯老爺......」  
「沒事的，阿福。我只是......需要點時間。」  
「我明白了。我想說的是，您的家人永遠都在您身邊，永遠活在您的心裡。」

布魯斯待在了自己的房間裡，看著未曾明朗過的天空，他想起那個夜晚也有相似的雲朵。他感到了無盡的悲傷，於是他閉上了眼，但一閉眼又是托馬斯離開的畫面，最終他還是睜開眼，在房中來回踱步。

「你的哥譚需要你。」他記得托馬斯這麼說。  
「我的哥譚需要我。」他對著自己這麼說，這是他一直以來所相信的事物。

他看見那未曾明朗過的天空上有個蝙蝠標誌，有人點亮了蝙蝠燈。

於是他打開了門。


End file.
